supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Unstoppable Missy Floorz
Unstoppable Missy Floorz is a surreal TV series and the D-side of Supernanny, Supernanny: The Theory Animated, and G.I. Giuseppe. It was created by Freak Foor and the first episode released on November 15, 2013 on Adult Swim in America (select states only). There, it has a ten-week run at number one. In Cuba, it ran for sixteen weeks, and in Ukraine, it ran for fourteen weeks. The show is currently at its 19th season, having released over 1,600 episodes as of May 3, 2019. History On January 21, 2014, across all YouTube channels and Facebook pages she manages, Оксана Великажінка announced a new video game. The release date is February 21, 2014. She will release it in Asia, the Americas, Europe, and Australia. On April 11, 2014, across everything she manages, Оксана Великажінка announced that she is considering including Unstoppable Missy Floorz across many kid-friendly channels. She will have the series replace the re-runs of PB&J Otter, making them only accessible on weekends in September. Demo transcript for the first episode (voiced by Оксана Великажінка) is spanking a young, naked Japanese child with a mace Vira: "GET YOUR (bleep)ING HANDS OFF THE (bleep)ING TELEVISION!!!!!" Japanese child covers his bare bottom with his hands spanks the hands and breaks his humerus which turns into 10 bugs creepy face appears followed by a scream Reception Negative This show received negative critical reviews, mainly by TV.com, Metacritic, and TV Guide. On November 18, 2013, Unstoppable Missy Floorz entered TV Guide's list of the 50 worst shows of all time, at #50. *November 18, 2013 ~ Moved to #50. *January 21, 2014 ~ Moved to #49. *January 30, 2014 ~ Moved to #48. *February 13, 2014 ~ Moved to #47. *February 19, 2014 ~ Moved to #46. *February 25, 2014 ~ Moved to #45. *March 4, 2014 ~ Moved to #44. *April 11, 2014 ~ Moved to #43. *May 5, 2014 ~ Moved to #42. *May 19, 2014 ~ Moved to #43. *May 22, 2014 ~ Moved to #44. *May 24, 2014 ~ Moved to #45. *June 3, 2014 ~ Moved to #46. *June 13, 2014 ~ Moved to #47. *June 14, 2014 ~ Moved to #46. *June 16, 2014 ~ Moved to #47. *June 18, 2014 ~ Moved to #48. *June 20, 2014 ~ Moved to #49. *June 22, 2014 ~ Moved to #50. *June 23, 2014 ~ Left the list after more than 7 months. It however returned on September 3, 2014. By the end of then, it was #42. *September 4-10 ~ #37, #33, #28, #24, #21, #19, #18. This show was banned in 95% of Asia, 50% of North America, 50% of Canada, 25% of Europe, 75% of South America, and virtually 100% of Australia by many TV stations and channel companies in the said areas due to its negative reviews. However, it was not banned in Ukraine, Cuba, and India. Positive In Cuba, the show received positive critical reviews. The show was easily enjoyable by Cubans to watch, and was very pleasing for Cubans to watch. In the United States, on November 21, 2013, the show's controversial chart run started upon the release of the November 30 installment. It debuted at #12 in the bubbling under chart. The following week, the series rose to #3 in the bubbling under chart. It debuted at #98 in the December 14 installment. The chart run is, as of the installment for the week ending April 19, 2014, 98~82~75~69~72~77~46~1~1~1~1~1~1~1~1~1~1~1. In Cuba, on November 28, 2013, it debuted right at #1. The following week, the series stayed there. The chart run is, as of the installment for the week ending April 19, 2014, 1~1~1~2~2~3~1~1~1~1~1~1~1~1~1~1~1~1~1. In Ukraine, it debuted at #46. The current chart run is (as of the installment for the week ending April 19, 2014) 46~13~1~1~4~5~12~1~1~1~1~1~1~1~1~1~1~1~1. Toshio Samo's review was in Japanese "What did the Japanese do to you, nothing! except bombing Pearl Harbor and Unit 731, but, THEY BROUGHT US GREAT ANIME! AND YOUR SHOW IS A LOAD OF C***!" Lucy Burb rated it a 1.0 on TV.com. On November 20, 2013, Pamela Kendrick announced the release date of the Top 10 Badly Recieved Created Series of 2013, which is the seventh installment since 2007. The video released on January 6, 2014. Unstoppable Missy Floorz was #1. Reicheru the Yokai Spirit claims the show as the worst birthday gift ever, as it started on her birthday. Catherine the Spellcaster claims the show as the worst thing she had ever seen in her life. List of episodes On January 28, 2014, as Oksana Velykazhinka announced, each season contains twenty episodes. The first three episodes of season 2 were also revealed. Season 1 #Novemberz Pilot (November 15, 2013) #Let's Get Morz Ridiculous (November 22, 2013) #Thanksgiving Afterzmath (November 29, 2013) #Incredible Olympic Torturz (December 8, 2013) #The Last I'll Considerz (December 27, 2013) #Hit The Showerz (January 17, 2014) #Black Eaterz (January 24, 2014) #Deluxe Fried Otterz (January 27, 2014) #Person Death Factorz (January 31, 2014) #Burning of the Spellcasterz (February 7, 2014) #Have a Sadderz Valentines Day (February 14, 2014) #The Roller Coasterz of Doom (February 21, 2014) #Talkerz to the Hand (February 28, 2014) #Ukraine Rulerz (March 7, 2014) #Seven Cooperz, One Barrel (March 14, 2014) #Absoluterz Zero (March 21, 2014) #Deluxe Fried Otterz II (March 27, 2014) #Suckerz My D*** (March 28, 2014) #Serious Aprilfoolerz (April 1, 2014) #Creepy Scavengerz Hunt (April 8, 2014) Season 2 #No Morz Mr. Nice Guy (September 2, 2014) #Just Leave It To Me Forz This (September 3, 2014) #Asians in a Gas Chamberz (September 4, 2014) #Scarierz Faces Galore! (September 5, 2014) #No Otterz Allowed (September 6, 2014) #Yourz Done (September 7, 2014) #Sinnerz Machine (September 8, 2014) #Handicap Scarerz (September 9, 2014) #Can't Buy Yourself Commanderz (September 10, 2014) #Terrorist Hijack Rulerz (September 11, 2014) #Severz Trouble (September 12, 2014) #Barz (Bare) Volcano (September 13, 2014) #Shredded Glacierz (September 14, 2014) #The Mortarz Ring (September 15, 2014) #Blood in the Houserz (September 20, 2014) #Circus Scarerz (October 28, 2014) #Halloweenerz (October 30, 2014) #Marilou Eaterz (November 3, 2014) #Eating Instructorz (November 4, 2014) #Rzroad (Railroad) Trespasserz (November 5, 2014) #Killerz Gorzilla (November 6, 2014) #Upperz and Downerz (November 7, 2014) #No Avoiderz (November 10, 2014) #Have A Sadderz Veterans Day (November 11, 2014) #Gunnerz Hunt (November 12, 2014) #Errz… (buzzer) the 13th (November 13, 2014) #Bomberz Eaterz (November 14, 2014) #Questionarz (November 17, 2014) #Funnerz House (November 18, 2014) #Calculus Questionarz (November 19, 2014) #Eaterz Pyramids (November 20, 2014) #Stonerz Eaterz (November 21, 2014) #Mouth Releaserz (November 24, 2014) #Thanksgiving Feasterz (November 25, 2014) #Fuckerz Mario (November 26, 2014) #Fuckerzgiving (November 27, 2014) #Fuckerz DWTS (November 28, 2014) #Incineratorium Feasterz (November 29, 2014) #Mouth's Biggerz Radius (December 1, 2014) #Crusherz Moutherz (December 3, 2014) Season 3 #Alloy Eaterz #Smash Run Eaterz #Nitro Eaterz #Nonstop Barney Errorz #Eaterz Errorz #Big Eaterz 6 #Eaterz Errorz II #Eaterz Of The Galaxy #Delta Streamerz #The Eaterz Shuffle #The Wild Puffy Eaterz #Madamerz 12 #Oggy and the Cockeaterz #Leftoverz 4 Dead #Catastrophes Overz the Garden Wall #Nightmarz Gallery #No Blank Spaces, Eaterz Everywhere #The Dukes of Hazarz Everywhere #Diff'rent Strokerz #Knight Riderz #Spouse Loserz #Loverz and Loserz #3rz Strikerz and U Rz Out #GloRz Support #Unstoppable Sawblade Spitterz #Wrecking the Daisy Cruiserz #Blenderz #Voidz az Eaterz #Helperz Wanted #Reef Blowerz #Tea at the Treedoomerz #Bubblestanderz #Pants Ripperz #Jellyfisherz #Moonstrikerz #That's So Fetus Eaterz #Eaterz Errorz III #Timerz Capsule #Firebrawlerz Season 6 49.Fortyninerz Season 13 30. Bullerz Antz DVDs See also */List of assumed and right years by television series and single/ Category:TV shows